Descendants 2
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: Ben lets Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos decide who the next generation of villains arriving will be. SYOC closed.
1. I need OC

Descendants 2.

So guys. I need ideas. I am making a Descendants 2. And I need 2 children of villains and 3 children of heroes. I have my own OC's and then I will be taking other ideas.

My OC's are-Ulla, Daughter of Ursula  
Cameron Hook-Son of Captain Hook  
Andrew-Son of Alice  
Fiona-Daughter of Flora, Niece of Fauna and Merryweather  
Sigmund and Maggie Pan-Twin Son and Daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling

Please fill out the Following Characteristics of your OC's

Name:  
Age:  
Parent(s):  
Appearance: Hair Color, Eye Color, Clothes  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Other: Anything Else I need to know about your OC

Have Fun!

I have accepted many reviews and now I need one more son of a hero. I am not accepting anymore daughters.


	2. Character Profile

Thank you for all your reviews! I have decided that the following OC's will be:

Ulla-Daughter of Ursula (me)  
Cameron Hook-Son of Captain Hook (me)  
Rose-Daughter of Queen of Hearts (Ravenclaw 2001)  
Hayden-Son of Hades (Darkmaster429)  
Fiona-Daughter of Flora, Niece of Fauna and Merryweather (me)  
Andrew-Son of Alice (me)  
Sigmund Pan-Son of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling (me)  
Ingrid-Daughter of Elsa (WolfieRed23)  
Amy Rabbit-Daughter of White Rabbit (Mapleii)  
Toby-Son of Kiara and Kovu (Wolfslick)

Now for a complete character profile:

Name: Ulla  
Age: 18  
Parent: Ursula  
Appearance: Thin, Blue skin, Long Frizzy Blonde hair, Blue Eyes, She has Tentacles like her mother but when not in water they turn into legs. She wears a black ripped up dress with black pants underneath, and a pearl necklace.  
Likes: Casting Spells, Magic Necklaces, Princes with Cash  
Dislikes: Ariel, Seafood, Prissy Pink Princesses  
Other: Ulla is best friends with Cameron Hook and even crushes on him a little. She wants to please her mother, Ursula. She is desperate to prove herself to her.

Name: Cameron Hook  
Age: 18  
Parent: Captain Hook  
Appearance: Pirate Bandana, Carries around a Sword Black eyes and Black hair, White t-shirt, Red vest, and jeans.  
Likes: Facial Hair, Girls, His Sword  
Dislikes: Losing, Crocodiles, Alarm Clocks  
Other: Cameron Hook is taught by his father what to be afraid of and what not to be afraid of. He hates to lose and is very egocentric.

Name: Rose  
Age: 15  
Parent: Queen of Hearts  
Appearance: Flaming Red Hair, Black Eyes, Red corset-type Top with Black Lace, Bouncy Black Skirt with Ruffles, Black Leather Jacket, Fishnet Leggings, Black and Red Boots, White Rose Pin in hair, Red fingerless gloves  
Likes: Roses, Red White and Black, Power, Small Crush on Jay-Nothing Serious  
Dislikes: Morning, Clouds, Weak People, Gray, Mal, Maleficent  
Other: Rose likes music and would love to meet Belle and Beast, and even though she hates Mal, she thinks Mal and Ben look really cute together. (Ravenclaw 2001)

Name: Hayden  
Age: 17  
Parent: Hades  
Appearance: Grey Eyes, Short Blue Spiked Hair, Dark Jeans patched on the left knee, Boots, Black Denim Jacket, White t-shirt  
Likes: Acting, Outdoors  
Dislikes: Closed Spaces  
Other: Hayden is very dramatic, has claustrophobia and can teleport in a puff of smoke. He is also left-handed.

Name: Andrew  
Age: 15  
Parent: Alice  
Appearance: Sandy Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Freckles, Glasses, Blue Jacket with White Stripes, White Shirt, Jeans, and Tennis Shoes  
Likes: Cats, Rose, True Love, His Mother, Wonderland  
Dislikes: Nightmares, Competing with Jay for Rose, Tourney  
Other: Andrew is in love with Rose but must compete with Jay to win her over. He plays tourney but doesn't like it. He has two pet cats named Chester (son of Cheshire) and Dylan (son of Dinah).

Name: Fiona  
Age: 16  
Parent: Flora the Good Fairy  
Appearance: Brown Hair in a Braid, Golden Tiara, Green Eyes, Frilly Pink Shirt with a Sequin Green Skirt, Slightly Chubby  
Likes: Eating, Magic, Green, Blue, Pink  
Dislikes: Jerks, Maleficent, Purple, Poverty  
Other: Fiona is obsessed with magic. She has a large appetite, but loves to donate food to homeless shelters. She loves her two aunts, Fauna and Merryweather and despises Maleficent. She used to hate Mal but has slowly warmed up to her.

Name: Sigmund Pan  
Age: 18  
Parents: Peter Pan and Wendy Pan  
Appearance: Short Red Hair, Blue Eyes, Red Belt, Green Pants, Blue Shirt, Freckles, Green Bowtie  
Likes: Fancy Clothes, His Parents, Growing Up, Looking Good  
Dislikes: Captain Hook, Pirates, Cameron Hook, Heights  
Other: Sigmund Pan is terrified of flying due to his fear of heights. Peter and Wendy have tried many times but cannot get him to fly. He always wants to look his best and hates all pirates of any kind.

Name: Ingrid  
Age: 16  
Parent: Elsa  
Appearance: Platinum Blonde Hair with Blue Streak, Blue Eyes, Winter-designed Blue and Purple Dresses, Snowflake Necklace  
Likes: Books, Being Alone, Light, Winter, Her Mother  
Dislikes: Crowds, Bullies, Darkness, Not Controlling her Powers, Gossip  
Other: Ingrid is very sheltered and does not like to be around other people due to her uncontrollable powers. She is only close to Ben since they were childhood friends. He is almost like her brother. She is the most accepting of the villain kids since she is sometimes considered a villain herself due to her powers.

Name: Amy Rabbit  
Age: 16  
Parent: White Rabbit  
Appearance: Dark Brown Eyes, Long Curly Blonde Hair with White Streak, Bunny Ears, Cottontail, Blue Skirt, Boots, Gray Tights, White Long-Sleeved Top, Silver Pocket Watch, Tanned Skin  
Likes: Snakes, Writing, Reading, Drawing  
Dislikes: Rude People, Insects, Dogs (Depends on which Dog)  
Other: Amy Rabbit can morph from Rabbit to human

Name: Toby  
Age: 16  
Parents: Kiara and Kovu  
Appearance: Short, Spikey Brown Hair, Emerald Green Eyes, Lion Face Necklace, Orange and Yellow Coat with a Pop of Green  
Likes: His friends and Family, Animals, Nature  
Dislikes: Chad, Bullies, Animal Haters, Nature Haters  
Other: Toby has the ability to morph from lion to human (like Amy Rabbit) from his necklace, and had a sister who died in a stampede when they were three. 


	3. Rotten to the core

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos paced around the window. They looked out and saw the island in the distance. The place that they once called home, was now the home of their enemies, but not for long. Ben was fetching his now-retired parents to tell them the new plan for the villain's children's redemption. Ben had each Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos pick the next 4 villain kids to arrive at Auradon. And the news would soon be delivered to Belle and Adam. As Ben walked through the doors with his parents at his side, he smiled at the four.

Ben turned to look at his parents. "Mom, Dad. I've decided to let 4 more kids from the isle of the lost, to live here in Auradon." Belle and Adam shared nervous looks. Even though the last time they tried this it turned out well, the two retired rulers were nervous about letting more kids in.

"I've let Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos choose them. Seeing how they've spent time with the other kids, I figured they would know who needed the most help." Ben continued.

"Well," Belle turned to the four, "who are their parents?" Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos exchanged glances.

Carlos started. "Hades." Adam scrunched up his face in discomfort.

Evie spoke up next. "Queen of Hearts." Belle took a step back.

Jay looked up at Belle and Adam. "Captain Hook." Adam opened his mouth in protest, but quickly closed it to let Mal finish.

"And Ursula."

Adam and Belle gaped at each other. "You've chosen well," Adam weakly smiled, "and I hope that the new batch will be able to turn out as good as you have." After escorting his parents out of the room, Ben looked at Mal and blew her a kiss, closing the door. Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos looked at each other nervously, then they all looked out at the island. They remembered the day they had found out about their "field trip" to Auradon. They stood their wondering how their past allies would react.

 _Meanwhile…_

As villains waded in an algae-stricken pool on the isle of the lost, a teenage girl wearing a black dress walked up to them. She jumped into the pool, creating a great splash and waited. Her name was Ulla, daughter of Ursula, and she would grow tentacles when hit with water. Her dashing blue eyes caught the attention of the boys in the pool. As they grew closer, Ulla suddenly lashed out with all eight of her tentacles, grabbing the boys, and flinging them all over the isle. Yes, she was truly rotten to the core.

In another part of the isle, a teenage boy wearing a red vest and white t-shirt stepped up to Vendor's Table. He kicked over a barrel of apples pushed another boy into a crate of water, and ripped up the clothes on the rack with his sword. His name was Cameron Hook, son of Captain Hook, and he carried his sword around with him no matter what. Ripping up a couple more clotheslines, and snatching a crocodile skin watch for his father, he laughed at his own wickedness. Yes, he was truly rotten to the core.

Across the street, a teenage girl wearing a black, flouncy skirt and leather jacket, strutted across a lunching table. Kicking one of the dishes up with her red and black boots. She took a bite of the half-eaten fried chicken leg and threw the dish over to Cameron who snatched it, and smashed it. Her name was Rose, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, and she would show defiance to anyone in her path. Flipping her flaming red hair to one side, she pushed the lunching table all the way down to a sewage pipe and dumped it down. Yes, she was truly rotten to the core.

At the end of the road, a teenage boy wearing a black leather jacket and ripped-up jeans, skateboarded across a garbage dump. Flipping the skateboard up, he smashed it against the side of the wall, and smiled. His name was Hayden, son of Hades and he would always be willing to steal the show. Flipping a coin up in the air, just to have it land in someone else's eye, Hayden disappeared in a puff of smoke through a trapdoor, meeting up with his friends. Yes, he was truly rotten to the core.

Ulla, Cameron, Rose, and Hayden met up in the street. Ulla snatched an ice cream cone from a passing child. She flipped the cone upside down, and the scoop of ice cream fell to the ground, melting. The child started to cry. Ulla and her friends laughed. As Ulla held up the cone to her friends in triumph, she noticed all of the others from the streets were shrieking, and running away. Ulla knew what was up, she turned around to the two henchman guarding not one, not two, not even three, but _eight_ villains who had arrived. The crowd that stood before them was their parents, Ursula, Captain Hook, Queen of Hearts, and Hades, as well as Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella DeVil.

Ursula turned to look at Ulla. "Flipping down ice cream cones, Ulla? I could do that before I could talk. At your age, I really expected more from you."

"But it was from a baby," Ulla said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ah!" Ursula exclaimed, "That's my nasty little girl." Their eyes gleamed. Ursula snatched the ice cream cone form Ulla. Taking a tentacle, she scooped up the ice cream scoop on the ground, in addition to its being on the ground, Ursula squirted ink onto it, as well as spitting on it, and placing it back on the cone.

Handing the cone back to Ulla, she told her, "Give it back to the dreadful little creature." Ulla groaned in exasperation and gave it back to the baby, who started licking it again. Ulla couldn't help but smile at the child's sense of naivety. All the villains were cackling like chickens.

Maleficent stood up in front of Ursula. "Today I have received an invitation for four more of us to arrive at Auradon Prep!"

Ulla stood frozen. "Please don't say it's us." Rose, Cameron, and Hayden exchanged nervous glances.

Maleficent licked her lips and grinned. "Of course I mean you four. Hopefully you can do better than my own daughter. She was converted to good due to love." Maleficent grimaced at the word "love", as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Walk to my apartment with me. We have evil to discuss." Maleficent started off to her apartment, leading behind her were the henchman, the rest of the villains, and their children.

At the apartment, which was covered in spray-paintings saying "Long Live Evil" or "Evil Lives". The teens sat next to their parents. Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella DeVil sat on Maleficent's inside balcony.

"If you four can succeed in stealing Fairy Godmother's magic wand, and open the barrier around this wretched island, then I promise you ownership of the kingdom of Auradon."

"Well my little Hayden isn't going anywhere." Hades said.

"Dad…" Hayden groaned in embarrassment.

"Well, I'd miss him too much." Hades said, looking down at Hayden.

"Really, Dad?" Hayden asked.

"Of course, who would keep Pain and Panic away? Those two idiots annoy me to my wit's end!"

Hayden gazed down in disappointment.

Captain Hook looked up at Maleficent. "Well if Hayden's staying then so is my Cameron. I need him to live off of." Turning his gaze to Cameron, he asked, "What did you score today?" Cameron presented him with the crocodile skin watch. It made a tick-tock noise. Captain Hook yelped at the sound at leapt behind a chair. Maleficent rolled her eyes. Ursula cackled.

Queen of Hearts turned to Rose. "Well Rose can't go anywhere until I fix her hair." She whispered something into Rose's ear that made her sigh. "Mom, I don't want it in a bun," Rose groaned. Queen of Hearts turned away and let out a huffy sigh.

"Well a limo picks them up at three." Maleficent checked Captain Hook's crocodile skin watch. "Right now it's 2:30. So it's either Auradon or bust!" Eventually all the villains consented and the children departed in the limo.

"Let's get this party started." Hayden smiled. Ulla, Cameron, and Rose laughed. Look out Auradon Prep, here come the Villains!


	4. Arriving at Auradon Prep

The limo burst through the magic barrier and created a large hole. Looking back through the window, the four teens saw that the hole quickly repaired itself. They all frowned inn disappointment. They thought that maybe the hole would last, the villains would escape, and they wouldn't have to go out of their way looking for the magic wand. As Rose twirled her hair, Hayden and Cameron fought over the candy trying to steal it from each other, and Ulla started pressing all the buttons inside the limo, opening windows, and blasting music.

Cameron snatched a long piece of licorice from Hayden. Hayden cried out, "You got everything else! Why do you want that?"

Cameron coolly replied, "Cause' you want it." Hayden rolled his eyes.

Rose turned to Ulla. "Do you want to play Go Fish?" Rose asked, holding out a deck of cards. Ulla's eyes widened as the cards Rose were holding started to grow and come to life. Rose screamed. The four huddled together in one corner. Ulla pressed a button, which opened a window, causing the cards to blow away. As the four relaxed and loosened from each other, Ulla closed the window.

"How did that happen?" Ulla asked Rose.

Rose replied, "It must be the magic around Auradon. Those cards used to be my mom's soldiers. But after she was dumped in the Isle of the Lost, they just became normal playing cards."

"Wow guys! Look!" Cameron shrieked. They all looked at the castle in the distance. It was Auradon Prep. As they finally landed in Auradon, they passed a sign that gave them all nausea. It read, "Welcome to Auradon Prep, Goodness doesn't get any Better!" The limo stopped, where a crowd was gathered. As the driver opened the door, Cameron tumbled out first, followed by Hayden, who were rolling on top of each other battling over a chocolate bar. Rose and Ulla stepped out and over the two.

"Guys!" Ulla whispered, "We have an audience." Beckoning to the middle-aged lady who stood before them, as well as Ben and Mal, Jay and Audrey, Evie and Doug, Jane with Carlos, and the Marching Band. Fairy Godmother's over-enthusiastic grin slowly diminished to a frown as she saw Hayden and Cameron fighting.

Jay looked over at Carlos. "Reminds me of when we came to Auradon Prep from the Isle." Carlos and Jay smiled. Ben and Mal stepped up to the group of four. As Fairy Godmother broke up the two boys, Mal gave Rose a smile.

Rose returned it by flashing an even bigger fake smile, as a sign of their past feuds. Back on the Isle, you were either Team Rose or Team Mal. And most people chose Team Mal. Mostly because they were afraid of what Maleficent would do. Ever since, Rose had hated Maleficent's family.

"I am so glad that you're finally here." Mal began, "We've been anticipating this for quite a while."

"And now we can finally offer you a chance at redemption as well." Ben continued. "We hope it works out as well as it did last time." Rose couldn't deny it. Ben and Mal looked cute together. She also noticed Jay who was linking arms with a girl in a pink dress with a green jacket. Rose cocked her head at the probably-now girlfriend. Although she never had strong feelings for Jay, he had always been a slight crush. Rose let out a small sigh of disappointment.

Hayden and Cameron looked around. They could tell they weren't going to like it here. It was filled to the brim with gushy sweet things like "good" phrases, pink rosebushes, and folk who believed they could do no wrong.

Hayden stepped up to Carlos and Jay. "How are you two doing? We haven't heard from you in a while." Hayden said in a sarcastic tone. Jay and Carlos weakly chuckled at this. The awkward tension surrounding the villain kids were unbearable. Fairy Godmother quickly noticed them.

She stepped up between the past villain kids and the present villain kids. "I am Fairy Godmother, headmistress of Auradon Prep."

Ulla's eyes widened. "Fairy Godmother? As in Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, glass slippers, and early curfews?"

"That's me with a capital F and a capital G!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed with a fake smile.

Ben quickly intervened. "Well guys, how about a tour?" The four nodded. The twelve teenagers walked up to the school where they began their tour. Ben signaled to Carlos, who clapped twice at the statue of Ben's father. The statue morphed from man to beast, causing Hayden to avert his gaze dramatically, and recite a poem straight from "Beauty and the Beast." Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos laughed knowing how dramatic he could be from his father's traits. They continued on to the main hall of the school.

Ben started narrating. "Auradon Prep. Once my father's castle, converted into a high school." Ben waved to a boy wearing a marching band outfit. He had sandy hair and thick glasses. "Andrew!" Ben called out. Andrew stepped down the stairs and got up close to Ben and Mal.

Ben smiled at the four villain kids. "This is Andrew. He'll show you your dorms. If you need anything we'll be in the royal wing of the castle." Mal, Jay, Audrey, Evie, Doug, Carlos, and Jane smiled and walked away, Ben following closely behind.

Andrew stepped up smiling. "Hi guys. My name is Andrew. I'm Alice's son. As in Wonderland." Andrew caught the eye of Rose, who was twirling her red hair.

"Rose. Daughter of the Queen of Hearts. As in Wonderland." She batted her deep brown eyes flirtatiously.

Andrew took a deep breath. "Do you like cats?" he asked, "Because I have two."

She moved right up close to him. In a low, husky voice she whispered, "I'm more into flamingos and hedgehogs." Ulla, Hayden, and Cameron chuckled.

Andrew averted his eyes from Rose's gaze. "So anyway, your dorms are right up this way." He led them up to their dorms where they stayed until the evening. Rose and Ulla stepped into Cameron and Hayden's dorms.

Cameron was playing a computer game, and Hayden was reading a few horror stories.

Ulla rolled her eyes. "Hey guys! Do you think you could stop fooling around and help Rose and I find the magic wand? We want to get this done as quickly as possible. You don't want to be stuck wearing a school uniform do you Cameron?" Cameron fingers released from the keyboard. "And Hayden, don't you want to escape all the prissy pink princesses."

"Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand." Hayden said, determined. Ulla, Rose, and Cameron nodded.

"Cameron," Ulla commanded, "look up where the wand is." After searching for several minutes, Cameron finally saw that the wand was in a museum. As the four snuck out of the school, they traveled down to the museum. A sleeping guard lay in the chair that sat in the entrance.

Careful not to wake him up, Ulla whispered to Hayden, "Splash me with a bottle of water."

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't ask, just do it!" Ulla got frustrated. Hayden took out a bottle of water and emptied it onto Ulla's skirt. Rose stepped back and gasped as Ulla began to sprout tentacles. Grabbing one, she began to pick the lock on the door with her suction cups. As the effect wore off and the tentacles disappeared, Ulla opened the door. Looking at the monitors, Ulla saw that the magic wand was across from the Gallery of Villains, upstairs. As the four ran upstairs they slid in front of the Gallery. All four of them in awe of the wax statues in front of them.

Rose stepped up to a replica of her mother, hands raised high above her head, her mouth wide open in a screaming sentence of execution. "Mommy?" she whispered.

Meanwhile, Cameron was staring at a replica of his father, both hands raised, one brandishing a sword, the other was a hook that looked real enough to pierce the scales of a crocodile. "Killer." He whispered.

On the other side, Hayden stared in awe at his father, both hands holding a blue flame, as well as his head. Wearing his infamous gothic black robe, Hades truly looked like the devil incarnated. "Father." His voice trembled.

As the three left, Ulla couldn't help but stay behind and admire her mother's statue. A truly monstrous demon, her mother was wearing Triton's crown and Trident. Ulla could almost hear the villains singing to her. She wanted to stand and stare at that stature forever. However, she quickly left with the other and found the wand on display. As Cameron reached out to grab it, a force field threw him backwards. As an alarm blared, the four's eyes widened in panic. Downstairs, the alarm had woken the sleeping guard. He grabbed his flashlight and began searching the museum. The four quickly escaped and ran away.

Ulla groaned. "Way to go, Cameron. Now we have to go to school tomorrow."


	5. Rose and Sigmund

Ulla, Cameron, Rose, and Hayden sat in Remedial Goodness Class, only-half listening to what Fairy Godmother was saying. Ulla was sketching the wand. Rose was chewing on her hair. Cameron and Hayden started pushing each other off the chairs.

Fairy Godmother looked down at the boys and shook her head. "Boys, I'm going to encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney Field."

Hayden and Cameron looked at each other. Cameron spoke first. "Whatever that is, we'll pass."

Fairy Godmother pointed to the door. "Go to the field. Now," she said politely. Cameron and Hayden got their bags and left. Just as they were going out, a girl wearing a pink shirt and green skirt walked in the room. Her brown hair was tucked away in a braid. Hurrying past Ulla and Rose, she handed Fairy Godmother some papers to sign for the upcoming early dismissal due to the first tourney game of the season.

"Ulla, Rose, this is Fiona." Fairy Godmother said, pointing to the girl who had just walked in.

"My mom is the Good Fairy, Flora, my aunts are Fauna and Merryweather." Fiona smiled. "Well, don't mind me. As you were." As Fiona passed Ulla, she noticed the sketch of the magic wand. "Ooh, are you drawing Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand? I love that wand! When I was young, I used to pretend I was Fairy Godmother and I waved around a toothbrush for a wand!" Fiona gushed, in her highest, most girlish voice she could muster. Fairy Godmother stepped down to take a look.

"Why, Ulla!" She exclaimed, "This an amazing drawing. You really should take this talent into art class."

Ulla flashed her fakest, most cheesy smile, saying "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather have my art be private."

Fairy Godmother smiled. "Yes, I completely understand. Thank you Fiona!" she said turning to Fiona, who started to walk away. Fairy Godmother turned her attention back to Rose and Ulla. "Let's continue, shall we?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Cameron and Hayden were on the Tourney Field, playing the game, Hayden was doing pretty weakly, and he fell onto the ground, waiting to get squashed like an ant. Meanwhile, Cameron was charging through the field knocking boys to the sides left and right. A boy with a jersey that said Sigmund Pan charged at him with Gusto. Cameron remembered his sword techniques and used his paddle to knock Pan to the ground. Based on his last name, Cameron assumed that he was the son of Peter Pan, his father's sworn enemy. Which made Cameron all the more aggressive. Coach Jenkins blew the whistle and the play was over. The cheerleaders all whooped and did air flips. All of them but one. A girl wearing a white t-shirt and gray skirt for her cheerleading was the one who wasn't joining the rest of the cheerleaders. Cameron looked at her. She looked back. Another whistle blow from Coach Jenkins knocked Cameron back to reality. He made his way over to the Coach.

"What do you call that?" the Coach asked him. Cameron shrugged.

"I call it raw talent!" the Coach enthusiastically. "Come with me. I'm going to teach you how to play Tourney properly. I could really use a guy like you." He turned his gaze to Hayden. "What about you? Do you want to continue Tourney or should I sign you up for band?" Coach asked only half-joking. "I'll work with him, Coach," a voice piped up. It belonged to Toby, grandson of Simba and Nala. Coach nodded and started walking to the bleachers. Before following him, the cheerleader with the white shirt and gray skirt walked up to him. She pulled out a pair of glasses and a silver pocket watch from her pockets.

She put on the glasses and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"Just acting as if you were in a war zone. You showed a serious lack of respect for the rules." The girl said.

"Look, I've never played this game before. And um…what's your name?" Cameron replied.

"Amy Rabbit. Daughter of White Rabbit. Look, I know it's different on the isle, but just try to practice some self-control. I don't like rude people. They make me itch." The two shared a couple of awkward glances, then Amy finally said, "Go, Coach is waiting for you." She walked away. He was a little confused. That was the first girl who had ever spoken to him like that. He found Coach, still thinking about her. _What a strange feeling,_ he thought.

 _Back in English Class, things aren't going so great for Rose…_

Rose was paired with Andrew in English, which he seemed ecstatic about. She on the other hand, was not happy. Even though she loved English, Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sigmund Pan. She smiled and batted her eyes at him. He smiled back.

The voice of Andrew snapped Rose back to their project. Andrew apparently had been speaking the whole time, but she wasn't listening. She twirled her hair into a clumped knot. Andrew saw her gazing at Sigmund, who blew her a kiss. She returned the gesture. Andrew sighed and now noticed Sigmund scooting back in his chair and handing Rose a letter. As Rose opened it, Andrew read it too. Of course it said, _Meet me at my dorm after school._ Rose sighed in contentment.

 _After school…_

Rose found Sigmund's dorm after school and knocked.

"Door's open!" Sigmund shouted. Rose entered the room. It was covered in fake fiber-optic stars, little jars of glitter labeled "pixie dust", and pictures of the legendary Peter Pan flying high above moonlit London. Rose's eyes widened as Sigmund closed the door and led her to the bed.

"So," he began, "I saw you in English today. You really can solve those hard problems. You're going to have all the nerds in love with you." Rose blushed. "If you can knock out all of your own homework along with mine," he grabbed her hand, "maybe we could start something special." As much as Rose wanted to say yes, she couldn't. What a jerk move. But when she tried to get up and leave, she was pulled down by Sigmund's grip on her hands.

"So what do you say, princess?" She gasped. Nobody had ever called her a princess. Sure her mom was a queen, but did that really make her a princess? She had never thought about it before.

"I'm sorry, I just… I just can't." she stammered.

He threw her a dashing smile. "Really. You just couldn't?" he said with a smirk. Before she could say anything else, he forcefully pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened with shock. She lifted her leg, the one with a red boot on it, and kicked him off of her. She ran out of his dorm and all the way down to her own, screaming all the way there. Ulla was there as well as Fiona, and they were working on homework from Remedial Goodness. Rose was all out of breath.

Ulla looked concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rose ran and hid under the bed.

She turned to Ulla and said, "If it is Sigmund tell him I'm dead!"

Ulla looked on in puzzlement. She opened the door. It was Andrew. "Oh Andrew!" Ulla exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Andrew looked worried. "I heard Rose screaming. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Fiona stepped up. "I don't know. She said if you were Sigmund we should tell you that she's dead."

"What?" Andrew was puzzled by Fiona's odd choice of words.

"Come in." Ulla let Andrew in. Rose looked out from underneath the bed. "Hi, Andrew." After getting out from under the bed, she explained everything that happened. Ulla and Andrew looked livid. Fiona shook her head, sadly.

Andrew was furious. "That jerk. I never did get a good impression from him." Andrew wrapped his arm around rose who was still shaken up.

"I think we should tell Fairy Godmother." Fiona suggested.

Ulla nodded. "Good idea," she said. The four went down to Fairy Godmother's office.


	6. Hayden makes Discoveries

Hayden left the Tourney field, and headed back inside the school with Toby. As Toby was teaching him special techniques of the game, Hayden noticed a lion pendant that hung on his neck.

Hayden seemed to be enchanted by it. Something about it made it seem almost dazzling and magical. Hayden asked, "Where did you get that?" pointing to the pendant.

Toby smiled. "When former King Adam let all of us move to Auradon, he had to give the anthropomorphic animals charms that would allow us to shapeshift from animal to human. So when I tap the pendant, I change into a lion."

Hayden's eyes widened. He asked, "Can I see?"

Toby replied, "Fairy Godmother doesn't let us use them during school hours unless there is an emergency. But come to my dorm after school and I can show you."

Hayden smiled. "Awesome. I'll be there." After walking a few more steps, Hayden saw a flyer laid out on the theatre door. It read, "Open Auditions for School Play at 3:00 pm today." Hayden elbowed Toby.

"What?" Toby asked. Hayden pointed to the flyer. "What about it."

"I love acting," Hayden smiled, "although it probably comes from my father being over dramatic." Toby laughed. So did Hayden. He knew where he would be at 3:00 pm.

 _Later that Day…_

Hayden was walking to the theatre door, backpack slung over his shoulder. Checking his watch, he burst through the doors and took a seat in the auditorium. A few other students were there. Hayden noticed that one of the groups of seats was labeled with a gold box. His own group of seats was labeled with a blue box. As Hayden pondered on what that could mean, a few teachers came out and started asking for names.

When the teachers asked if there were any questions, Hayden raised his hand. "What are the different boxes for?" he asked.

The teacher said, "If you are sitting in a row labeled with a blue box, you want to audition for a part in the show. If you are sitting in a row with a gold box, then you want to be part of the backstage crew. Would you like to change your seat?"

Hayden was overwhelmed with the new system. "No my seat's just fine, thank you." He coolly replied. As he looked over to the gold box side, he noticed a girl with platinum blonde hair, who was reading a book. She caught his eye, and quickly dug her face into the book even more, so that he could only see her braid. After the teachers started calling back kids for auditions, Hayden walked over to the girl. Her eyes widened as he sat down next to her.

Hayden noticed that besides him, she was sitting all alone. As he extended his hand he smiled. "Hayden. Son of Hades."

She let go of her book. He noticed that she was very beautiful. Her face looked as white as snow, but not pale. She had full lips, piercing sky-blue yes, and a blue streak running down her hair. She grasped his and shook it. "Ingrid. Daughter of Elsa."

Hayden looked surprised. "Elsa? As in the Snow Queen?" Ingrid nodded. Hayden asked her, "Why are you sitting all alone?"

Ingrid looked down. "I don't like to be around other people. My powers are kind of," she searched for the right word, "unpredictable. A lot of people tell me that I should be on the Isle of the lost with my mother."

Hayden gasped. "You don't belong there." He silently added, _nobody belongs there._ Ingrid smiled. Her eyes looked all wet and full of tears. Hayden realized at that moment that not all the kids here were perfect either. This girl had been mistreated by others. "I like blue hair," he said, trying to cheer her up. He pointed to his own blue spikes. Ingrid laughed and looked up at her own blue streak. Suddenly she stopped laughing. Hayden looked over, and saw who she was glaring at. Some presumably popular girl walked past with her friend.

"Would you look at that," she laughed. "A villain's kid hanging out with a villain's kid." She shot Ingrid a mean look.

Hayden looked dumbfounded. "Who was that?"

Ingrid got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Gerda. Daughter of Kristoff and Anna. My cousin." Hayden was too shocked to speak. He dramatically fainted in his seat. In spite of the stone Ingrid's heart felt like, she laughed. And from there a friendship bloomed between the daughter of ice and the son of fire. After Hayden auditioned, he made his way down to the dorm where he ran into Rose, Ulla, Andrew, and Fiona. They seemed worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ulla sighed. "Have we got a story for you."

 **So, sorry I haven't been leaving any author's notes. This chapter was shorter than most of them but a longer chapter is coming soon, in which Fairy Godmother gives Sigmund what he deserves, Hayden sees Toby's lion form, and furthering Rose's and Andrew's relationship. The villains and talk of the magic wand will show up in chapter 6! Thanks for all the support!**


	7. Rose and Hayden get Mixed Feelings

After they explained the story to Hayden, the five headed down to Fairy Godmother's office. After knocking only Rose and Ulla went inside. Andrew and Hayden pressed their ears to the door, in hopes of hearing what they were saying. However, the door somehow blocked out all sound.

Fiona's stomach rumbled. "Is anyone else hungry?" she asked eagerly. Hayden shrugged. Andrew still had his ear pressed to the door. Fiona got up and walked around, searching for a vending machine. Fiona looked at them. "Well, it is dinnertime," she said pouting. Just as she was about to ask for a dollar, Fairy Godmother stepped outside with Rose and Ulla, nearly smashing Andrew in the face.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "I'm going up to talk to Sigmund. You all can return to your dorms." Ulla, Hayden, and Fiona got up and started heading back upstairs. Rose noticed Andrew pinned against the wall by the door.

A look of suspicion covered Rose's face. She asked, inquisitively, "Were you listening to what we were saying?"

Andrew blushed and looked at his shoes. Sheepishly, he replied, "I didn't hear anything."

"Thank you." Rose suddenly said.

Andrew looked up. "For what?"

Now it was Rose's turn to blush. "For standing up for me."

Andrew smiled. Repeating what he had said the first day he had met her, he asked, "Do you like cats? Because I've got two."

Rose laughed. "I love cats. What are their names?"

"Um…Chester son of Chessur, and Dylan son of Dinah."

"Your mother's cats," Rose asked, although it was more of a statement.

"Uh-huh," Andrew replied.

Rose thought about Andrew's mother. She had always hated her. Alice was the one who had slayed her mother's Jabberwocky and sent her to be imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. Yet had her mother done the right thing? Innocent lives were destroyed all because of her mother. Families mourned because of her mother. Wonderland had been in peril because of her mother. Rose never sat down to think about the negativity that her mother had started.

As if Andrew could read her thoughts, he said, "Don't worry. You are not your mother. I can tell." From there, Rose's small crush on Jay was diminished. She had Andrew. He extended an arm. She took it. And together, they walked back to the dorms.

 _Back to Hayden_

Hayden checked his watch. 5:00 pm. He hurried over to Toby's dorm. He couldn't wait to see his lion form. After he found the dorm, he knocked.

Toby opened it. "Hayden! Hi! Did you come to see the shapeshifting?"

Hayden nodded and stepped inside. The room was heavily themed with African plants, paintings and little stuffed African animals.

Toby chuckled. "Sorry about the animals." Hayden laughed. "It's okay."

Toby sat on a chair. "So how did the auditions go?"

Hayden suddenly remembered the auditions. And Ingrid. But instead of talking about her, he simply said, "They went fine. The play is about Ben's coronation day, and how Maleficent showed up." Hayden wouldn't admit that Maleficent would most likely show up again and all because of him too. Although, now Hayden almost felt bad about it. Like there was something bugging him that what their parents were making them do, wasn't quite right.

Toby's voice snapped him back to real life. "So do you want to see it now?" Hayden nodded eagerly. Toby tapped twice on the golden lion pendant, causing Toby to suddenly dissolve into yellow dust. At first, Hayden was worried, but as the dust started to form a shape, he relaxed. The dust eventually formed a lion who had a slight mane. Letting out a fierce roar, Toby, now a lion pranced over to an oversized cat bed. He curled up in the bed. Tapping two more times on the pendant, he slowly turned back into a human, with his legs curled up in front of his body in the cat bed.

Toby smiled. "Cool huh?"

Hayden nodded. "Thanks." He left the dorm and headed back to his own. But he couldn't get the whole villain scheme out of his head now. And even more so, he couldn't get Ingrid out of his mind. As he crossed the hallway, he saw Fairy Godmother dragging Sigmund downstairs. Sigmund was whining, very immaturely. Hayden had a hard time believing he even kissed Rose, he looked so immature at that moment. Hayden went inside his dorm, turned on the lights, and threw himself down on the bed.

Suddenly, the door opened. Cameron stood there wearing a Tourney jersey. He was beaming. "I got in the Tourney Team!" Hayden smiled, but he was secretly still lost in his own thoughts.

Nevertheless, he asked, "Why are you so happy? Just the Tourney Team couldn't make you that happy."

Cameron blushed. "I went out with Amy."

Hayden's face showed confusion. "Who's Amy?"

Cameron was really grinning now. "Amy Rabbit. Daughter of the White Rabbit. I went out with her. We went to the pizza parlor out in the mall." Cameron laid down on his bed, still smiling. Hayden wanted to feel good for his friend. But he couldn't. He was so swamped with his own thoughts. Nothing made sense him. Why was he having strong feelings for a certain blonde girl? And why was he regretting the whole villain scheme? He wished the answers could be clear.

 **So I know that I'm posting this chapter pretty soon after the last. But I just couldn't wait. The next chapter will be two background scenes, one focusing on Fairy Godmother punishing Sigmund, the other Cameron and Amy's date.**


	8. Background Scenes

**So these are two scenes focusing on what was going on behind the last chapter.**

Fairy Godmother huffily stomped upstairs. She sadly shook her head. She thought she had taught the kids better than this. Knocking twice on Sigmund's door, she waited silently and patiently to answer it. Sigmund opened the door.

His eyes widened. "What's up headmistress?" he asked calmly.

Fairy Godmother replied in a serious tone, "I have just been informed of what you did to Rose this afternoon. I have to say, I am not pleased with your actions."

Sigmund started to turn away and shut the door. Fairy Godmother grasped the handle. "Don't you shut the door on me!" she shouted angrily. "Sigmund!" she said, pointing, "My office!" He just stood there. "Now!" she shouted. Gulping, he started down the hallway, suddenly making a run for it. Fairy Godmother ran after him, and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him down the stairs.

"My parents will kill me!" he started whining. Setting him down in the chair of her office, she started to interrogate him.

"So tell me how it all started." She calmly commanded. He explained everything, begging for mercy. Fairy Godmother rolled her eyes. "Well, until after the next game, you will be benched from Tourney."

Sigmund started wailing. "What? You can't do that! My reputation will be ruined!"

Fairy Godmother said, "I'll have you know, that you have broken two school rules. Never ask someone to do your own task, and never force anything on someone else. The punishment fits the crime." She sent him back to his room, on the way he passed Ulla. He stuck his tongue out at her. Spotting a nearby water fountain, she threw some water on her legs. Sprouting her tentacles, she twisted one around his body, and drew him close to her.

Getting up close to him, she whispered, "Anything that offends one of our friends, offends us too. So think twice before taking advantage of somebody like that." Giving him one final glare, she threw him back with her tentacle. Sigmund crossed his arms, and sighed.

 _Now to Cameron and Amy…_

Cameron, now sporting his Tourney Jersey, walked back to the Tourney Field. He got in the team huddle. After the Coach had taught him all the rules, he said he was ready to start practice for the upcoming game. After a few solid practices, Coach blew the whistle and called it a day. As Cameron walked back up to the bleachers, the cheerleaders all looked at him in awe. They congratulated him, doing flips and cartwheels. Finally getting a rest on the bleachers, he spotted Amy. She had just come out from the changing room, and was now just wearing gray tights and a white long-sleeved shirt. She flipped her brown hair, and pulled out her pocket watch. To his surprise, she headed right up to where he was sitting.

She tapped twice on a rabbit-shaped pendant hanging on her neck. She suddenly sprouted rabbit ears, and a cottontail. Cameron's eyes widened as she sat down right next to him, sliding her glasses on top of her nose.

"You finally got the hang of it." Amy smiled.

Cameron laughed. "How long have you lived in Auradon?"

Amy replied, "Only, since 8th Grade. We all used to live in Wonderland until King Adam brought us over too. Andrew and I have always been best friends. He's almost like my brother. Especially considering how close my father and his mother are."

Cameron listened intently. "Umm…I don't know how to say this but…Do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Do you like pizza?" she asked.

Cameron didn't know how to answer that. All they had ever had of pizza on the island was crusts. "Uh…It's safe to say that I've never had it."

Amy's jaw dropped. "Then I'll on a date with you anywhere. Although you may fall in love with the pizza instead of me." Amy walked with Cameron down to the parking lot of Auradon Prep, all the way there asking him about the isle.

When they got to her car, she told him, "I know a really good pizza parlor down in the GAM."

Cameron questioned, "GAM?"

Amy laughed. "It stands for Great Auradon Mall."

When they arrived there, they made their way to the pizza parlor. Stepping through the door, Amy walked up to the cashier.

An old man wearing a waistcoat and bearing a silver pocket watch and glasses stood there.

"Amy!" He shouted happily.

Amy hugged him. "Hi daddy."

Cameron looked at her. "Daddy?"

Amy nodded. "The White Rabbit."

Cameron shook White Rabbit's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

White Rabbit shook his hand vigorously. "Any friend of Amy's is a friend of mine. But I have to be going. I can't be late for my customers."

Amy giggled and turned to Cameron. "He's a little concerned about being late." The two laughed. As they sat down, Amy said, "So do you want to share a pizza?" Cameron nodded, his sense of smell overtaking him, as he smelled the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He licked his lips hungrily. The two ordered and just sat and talked for a while, before the food arrived. Garlic knots were served as an appetizer. Cameron scarfed them down, enjoying the new taste. When the pizza arrived, he grabbed a slice. As he took his first bite of pizza, he sighed dreamily. Amy clapped and giggled. The two walked back to school when all was said and done. Cameron headed upstairs and found Hayden lying on his bed. Cameron couldn't help but grin super wide, not only at the new flavor of pizza, but at Amy Rabbit.


	9. Tourney Game

_Tuesday Morning…_

Ulla and Rose woke up early in the morning in their dorm. After the whole problem with Sigmund had been settled, Rose had slept much more peacefully. As they got dressed into their school uniforms, they headed downstairs to Remedial Goodness. Meeting up with Hayden and Cameron, they entered the sunny classroom. Fairy godmother was not there yet. The four had planned on meeting early so they could discuss the subject of the magic wand.

Ulla began. "Have any one of you heard of a way to snatch that wand?" Rose, Cameron, and Hayden all shook their heads. Ulla groaned. "Our parents are going to kill us," she muttered to herself. Speaking up again, she said, "All of you try to find a way to steal it through you special activities or whatever. School plays, Tourney, whatever it is. Ok?" The others nodded.

Fairy Godmother came running in. She seemed very excited. "Children! As you all know, Family Day is this Sunday and due to the fact that your parents can't be her, we've arranged for a special treat." The four students stood up and walked over to the TV screen that Fairy Godmother was pointing to. Fairy Godmother pressed a button

A grotesque image of Maleficent's face filled the screen. She sat back and revealed a whole assemblage of villains. Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Grimhilde, Queenie, Hades, Hook, and Ursula.

Maleficent opened her arms wide. "Hello kids!"

Captain Hook smiled. "You children are never far from our thoughts."

Maleficent smirked. "Don't you mean the ma-," Grimhilde slapped the back of her horns. "Ow!" she shrieked.

Queen of Hearts stepped in front of the video screen. "Rose! You're wearing your little white hair pin! How have you been down in Auradon?"

Rose smiled. "I met a cute boy."

Before Queen of Hearts could speak, Queen Grimhilde butted in, "Ooh, who is he?"

Queen of Hearts waited anxiously to hear the answer. Rose took a deep breath. "His name is Andrew. He's the son of…Alice." Rose waited to hear the answer. The other kids tensed. Queen of Hearts shrieked. She started to grasp her hair and pull it. She jumped up and down.

Ursula snapped her fingers. "Hades. Go get her meds." Hades bolted off and quickly returned, carrying a small bottle of medication. All the villains watched as Queen of Hearts took her pill. She took a deep breath and sat down. "That ungrateful little brat!" Rose wasn't sure if she was talking about her or Alice. Probably both.

"Hayden. How are you?" Hades smiled, quickly wanting to get on with it.

"Fine. I got in the school play and I made two friends." Hayden replied.

Hades groaned. "Oh. _Friends_ ," he rolled his eyes.

Hayden's blue hair started to spike up. "What's the matter with friends?" he demanded.

Hades sighed. "Well, they're just so…well, you know."

Hayden fumed. "The only reason you have no friends is because you don't want any. All you have are followers. You wouldn't know friendship if it slapped you in the face!" Cruella and Maleficent cackled.

Jafar smiled. "Oh burn!" he shouted to Hades.

Hades lit on fire. "You want to see burn?" His flames started to spread. Ursula grabbed the fire extinguisher. Hayden pressed the button on the TV and the video popped off. The four sighed.

Fairy Godmother took a breath. "Well, on with class."

 _Later that day…_

Hayden walked down to play rehearsal. Ulla's words played over in his head. He had to find that magic wand. He found a seat next to Ingrid in the auditorium. "Hi." He said to her.

"Hi." She replied. He couldn't tell, but he thought she was blushing.

"So have you read the script yet?" he asked her.

Ingrid nodded. "I'm so excited for this year's play. Everything is different now that you're here. You could take your talent to the big names everywhere." Ingrid laid her head down on Hayden's chest. His eyes widened. He was not familiar with this kind of feeling. He suddenly remembered why he was there though.

Pulling back from her embrace, he asked her, "So do you know that the magic wand is in the play?" he asked coolly, not quite sure how to ask the question.

Ingrid nodded, "And I'm so excited. We get to use the actual wand as our prop." Hayden gasped. This was it. He would tell his friends that he would be closest to the wand. Then on the day of the play, he would reach out and grab it and him and his friends would break the barrier… Suddenly Ingrid laid her head down on his chest again. He couldn't do this to her, he thought. Too confused for words, his eyes started watering. But boys don't cry, he thought. But he couldn't help it when a single tear rolled down his cheek, falling onto Ingrid's hair.

Ingrid felt the drop and sat up. "Are you crying?" she asked in worry.

Knowing being dramatic would make her laugh, he recited, "If I cannot live with thee, then I shall not live at all." Holding a fist to his chest, as if he was holding a knife, he suddenly fake-died, making Ingrid laugh and applaud. Although Hayden wished he could share her revelry, he couldn't.

 _Later on Friday…_

Cameron was excited. The big Tourney game was today. And Sigmund wasn't in it. Cameron played with all his might, with Toby at his side, as well as Amy on the cheerleading squad, and Ulla, Rose, and Hayden supporting him in the Bleachers. At that moment Cameron suddenly got mixed up in his own thoughts. As he played the game, he couldn't help but feel that the villain's scheme wasn't right. Thinking back earlier to that week, he remembered how all the villains were acting just so, evil. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Tourney, and Amy. But most of all, he just wanted his friends. He could care less about what his father said. To be evil like his father was not what he wanted. And as he was so wrapped up in these thoughts, he didn't even realize what was going on in the game. And as an opposing team member charged into him, Cameron fell, and just barely saw the other team make the winning score. And at that moment, Cameron knew he was not rotten to the core.


	10. Family Day

Ben appeared at the pillars that arose above the school lawn, followed by a group of students including Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Doug, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Audrey. Singing a medley of all of their favorite songs (Be Our Guest, Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, Once upon a Dream, etc.), they started dancing. As the 5 boys stepped up, they started a hip-hop rap session, followed by a Broadway-style session from the girls. Ulla, Cameron, Rose, and Hayden stepped up through the grass. Ulla snatched a strawberry and dipped it in a flowing chocolate fountain. She looked around. Spotting Toby eating from a basket of potato chips, she went and started to talk to him.

Rose smiled and whispered to Cameron, "Looks like Evie has a crush." Both of them giggled like idiots.

Cameron found his way to Amy, who was talking to her father.

Rose met up with Andrew. "Hi." She said.

He turned around and saw her. "Oh. Hi," he exclaimed, "Do you want to come meet my mother?" He took Rose by the arm and led her over to the hedge. There, a woman wearing a blue skirt and white top stood, holding a cat carrier in each hand. She had long blonde hair, and a small black bow. "Mom!" Andrew called.

"Andrew!" she shouted, dropping both cat carriers, causing the doors to fling open. As one orange cat ran out, Rose quickly snatched it up.

Rose smiled, and said in a cutesy voice, "Aww! Who's the little guy?"

"This is Dylan." Andrew's voice startled Rose to look up at him.

Setting down Dylan, she looked at the other gray cat and asked, "And is this Chester?"

Another voice surprised her. "Yes, he is." Rose looked up to find Alice hovering over her. "My name is Alice, and you must be Rose. I've heard so much about you!" Alice said, enthusiastically shaking her hand.

Rose smiled. "Yeah that's me!"

Andrew smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Mom, this is my girlfriend."

Alice's eyes widened. Rose's nerves overtook her. Without thinking, she started to ramble, "I don't chop off heads, I don't declare wars, I don't burn villages, I don't hire servants, I don't drive people insane, I don't abuse animals, I don't…" she was interrupted by Alice laughing.

Alice smiled. "My dear, I know you're not your mother. The news just surprised me, that's all!"

"Oh," Rose awkwardly smiled.

As the three began to further converse, Hayden meanwhile spotted Ingrid. Only, she was with Elsa, her mother. Hayden sat down on the bench. He looked at all his friends hitting it off with their crushes' parents. Ulla was engaged in the conversation with Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala. Rose was happily chatting with Alice. Cameron and Amy were laughing with White Rabbit and Harriet Rabbit. Hayden just wished he had the nerve to go over and talk to Elsa. And as he looked back in Ingrid's direction, he saw her use her powers for the first time. As she took her hands, she suddenly released a layer of frost onto her dress, where it suddenly transformed into a long glittering ice dress, identical to the one her mother was wearing. Hayden wanted so badly to come over, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

And suddenly, Ingrid herself spotted Hayden sitting alone. She smiled and waved, beckoning for him to come over and join him. Hayden walked over to them.

Ingrid smiled. "Mother. This is Hayden."

Elsa smiled back. "My dear, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She shook his hand. "Ingrid has told me all about you. You're in the school play together."

Hayden nodded. "Yes. It's so much fun. I look forward to rehearsal every day."

Ingrid blushed and giggled. "I'm going to go grab something to eat," she said, "You two stay here. I'll be right back." She hurriedly walked away.

Elsa sat down on a bench. Looking up at Hayden, she said to him, "You know, I'm glad she left, because I've been wanting to talk to you."

 _Uh-oh,_ Hayden thought.

Then Elsa smiled. "I wanted to thank you." Hayden's look of worry, quickly turned to a look of surprise. "I've never seen Ingrid this happy," Elsa went on. "She's usually such a recluse and is always scared. She can hardly control her powers and tries to never use them. I felt so bad for her. This was how I grew up. But when you came along, you just…made everything work out better. She comes home every day just to tell me what she did at rehearsal with you. Words couldn't describe how happy and positive you've made her. Her cousin Gerda hasn't left a dent in her ever since she met you. So thank you."

Hayden's jaw dropped. After Elsa's little speech, he just felt dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. "So you don't mind that my dad's a villain?" he asked, then covering his mouth, knowing he had said the wrong thing.

Elsa laughed. "Sometimes, I'm considered a villain myself. Of course I don't mind."

When Elsa said that, Gerda's words echoed in his mind. _A villain's kid talking to a villain's kid._

Ingrid walked up with three paper plates. "Ok, I've got hot dogs, hamburgers, donut holes, and strawberries. Pick and choose," she smiled.

Elsa picked up a strawberry. Hayden chewed on a hamburger. Ingrid munched on the donut holes. Hayden sighed. He wished he could be happy but he kept thinking about what would happen in two weeks. The play, and the magic wand. He could make Ingrid feel better. He wished there was some way he could tell her so she could him feel better in return.


	11. Feeling Bad

Grabbing the computer, the four kids nodded to each other. It was the night of Family Day, and while most of the kids had stayed outside for a family picnic, Ulla, Rose, Cameron, and Hayden had gathered in the boy's dorm to Skype their parents. They wanted to tell them about their plan to steal the wand in Hayden's play. As Hayden pressed the button on the computer, the villains showed up on the screen. All eight of them.

Maleficent spoke first. "Hi, kids!" she shouted. All 4 of the children waved.

Hades stepped up to the screen. "Hayden! I've missed you so. When can we see you again?"

"I've got this," Maleficent growled. "Never mind that. Have you found the magic wand yet?" All the villains nodded eagerly.

Hayden said, "Well, that's why we Skyped you."

Ulla stepped in front of the screen. "You see, Hayden's school play is all about Ben's coronation day."

Maleficent grimaced. "I remember that day. I was turned into a lizard!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Well the point is," Ulla continued, "they use the real wand in the play. So our plan is to snatch it in the play, break the barrier, and you all can come down and take over the world, or whatever."

Maleficent grinned. Jafar and Hades high-fived each other. Ursula and Cruella cackled. Captain Hook bowed down to the two queens, laughing and wickedly grinning. The four teenagers weren't used to seeing their parents this happy. Their parents were only ever happy when they were benefited. They cared nothing for their children's own happiness. They were only ever out for themselves. At this moment Rose, Cameron, and Hayden thought that if they went through with their plan, that they would never be happy with themselves for the rest of their lives. Ulla never thought twice though. She wanted nothing more than to prove herself to the villains.

The children hung up the skype and all sat in silence. Ulla broke the silence with a wicked laugh. "I can't wait for tomorrow." They all stared at her with blank expressions. "What?" she asked.

"Aren't you feeling just a little bit bad about this?" Rose asked.

"No. I want the villains to feel proud of us for once. It would do you good if you thought the same." Ulla responded, coldly.

Rose knew where every girl was hit hard, though. "What about Toby?"

Ulla's wicked grin wavered. "There's nothing special about us. We're just friends." But as Ulla walked away, she was trying not to cry. Hayden looked down at the computer screen. Rose started twirling her hair. A habit she hadn't had since she had gotten there. And Cameron let out a long, heavy sigh. The four were not too happy about what was coming the next day.

 _Meanwhile at Maleficent's Apartment…_

The villains were rejoicing. Maleficent climbed on top of her balcony and grabbed her old-school phone covered in purple spray paint.

The Auradon operator answered. "Hello. Auradon operator speaking here. How may I help you?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "I would like to make a long distance call to Auradon. Let me speak to King Ben please."

"Name, please?"

"Maleficent."

"What?"

"Maleficent!" Maleficent shouted. "M, as in mad, A, as in angry, L, as in livid-Yes! That Maleficent," she sighed.

As soon as Maleficent got hooked up to Auradon, she called Ben.

Ben answered the phone. "King Ben of Auradon speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

Maleficent responded with, "Bennyboo! How are you? Are you taking care of my daughter?"

Ben's eyes widened. "Maleficent?"

Maleficent said, "Yup."

Ben smiled. "I'm fine and so is Mal. Why are you calling?"

Maleficent smiled. "Is there any way you can broadcast the upcoming school play live and send it down here to the isle? Hades really wants to see his son preform."

Ben said, "Aww, well I'll see what I can do. Do you have MMTV?" (Magic Mirror Television)

Maleficent said, "Yes."

"Well then tune in next Friday, and I'm sure we'll be broadcasting it. Thank you for calling." The two hung up.

Maleficent smiled. "Villains! Now we can watch as the children grab the wand. When the barrier is broken, we can finally have our revenge!" Their wicked cackling rung throughout the dirty streets of the isle of the lost.

Even the four kids back in Auradon thought they could hear their parents calling.

Ulla knew when she saw the statue of her mother back in the museum that she did not want to be like her. An evil being that everyone feared. She'd rather be loved. She could morph into an octopus, he could morph into a lion, and they were a perfect match. She loved Toby. She wasn't rotten to the core.

Cameron knew that when he zoned out thinking about how his father mistreated him, he didn't want to be like him. He wanted to play Tourney and be with Amy, and eat pizza in her father's pizzeria. He loved Amy, and his father, but he wasn't sure if his father could say the same about him. He wasn't rotten to the core.

Rose knew when Andrew was describing his mother that she didn't want to be like her own. She didn't want to sentence executions as a fun little habit. Nor did she want a handsome boy either. Not a jerk like Sigmund Pan. She wanted a cute boy who love her for who she was, like Andrew. She wasn't rotten to the core.

Hayden knew when he saw his father literally blow up at Jafar's slight tease that he didn't want to be like him. He wanted to act but in a good way. He wanted to be dramatic and make Ingrid laugh and be happy. Elsa had been so enthusiastic about meeting him. And he was going to throw it all away for…rulership of Auradon? He was so lost in his thoughts that his brain hurt. He wasn't rotten to the core.

And as the four villain's kids cried themselves to sleep, they pondered on if their parents would even congratulate them for their crimes. If they had no comfort, pride, or love from their parents, then this whole mess wasn't worth it. But they would have to go through with it. No matter what.


	12. The Villains Arrive

Today was the big day. It was Hayden's school play. Ulla, Cameron, and Rose were sitting in the front row. Each of them looked at each other, silently nodding to each other, although they were not happy about what they were doing. In the balcony seating, Ben, Mal, Jay, Audrey, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, and Chad were sitting. Chad and Audrey laughed at the actors playing them. Evie, Jay, and Carlos were smiling at the portrayals of their own characters. Evie watched as a girl wearing a blue wig strutted across a table. Jay saw a boy wearing his classic leather jacket wreaking havoc in the market place. Carlos grinned at the boy who was portraying Carlos in a platinum blonde wig. Mal and Ben sat in the very back row, just smooching. Lonnie rolled her eyes. As the coronation started in the play, Hayden, who was playing an usher stepped up next to the actress playing Mal. Jane giggled and pointed when the actress playing her put on her Peter Pan collar. Jane had let her borrow it.

The actress playing Fairy Godmother lifted the bell jar. Grabbing the wand she recited, "Do you, Benjamin Florence, solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon?"

Meanwhile in Maleficent's apartment the villains watched in anticipation. Hades shouted, "Come on kids!"

Ursula grinned. "Our revenge begins today." They all cackled. As the fake Fairy Godmother was about to bless the fake Ben with the wand, the actress playing Jane leaped forward to grab it. But before she could, Hayden circumvented around her and grabbed it himself.

The fake Jane's look was obviously confused. "What?" she stammered. She ran away. As Ulla, Cameron, and Rose leaped from the seats and onto the stage, Hayden's mind was swirling with thoughts. The audience members were clearly scared. The couples in the balcony stood up and started to run down towards the stage. As his friends looked at him expectedly, Hayden decided he would do it. But just as he was about to lift the wand, he noticed Ingrid standing amongst the crowd on the stage, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Guys, I think I want to be good." The four friends all had tears running down their eyes. As they said these words, the couples from the balcony all stopped short.

Mal grew an absolute look of sympathy. "You are good," she said.

Hayden panted. "But how do you know that?" he shouted in frustration.

Mal sighed. "It was as easy as we transformed. You had the same plan that we did. Maleficent told you to steal the magic wand, didn't she?" All four nodded.

Hayden sighed. "We are not our parents. We get to choose who we want to be."

He looked at Ulla, "World domination doesn't make you happy. Hanging out with Toby, and standing up for your friends is what makes you happy."

He then turned to Cameron. "And stealing things for your father to live off of can't make you happy. Pizza with Amy and her dad makes you happy."

Looking at Rose, he sighed. "I know that spreading trouble doesn't make you happy. You want to take care of animals. And Andrew." Rose started to cry.

"And I don't want to service our parents for the rest of my life. I want to go to school. And be with Ingrid." Ingrid touched her heart. Elsa started to tear up from the audience. "Because Ingrid is what makes me happy. Ingrid is my happiness. And all of you have a happiness too. We don't want this wand. Our parents want this wand. We never will be enough for them. We're just a symbol of their weaknesses in their eyes, because we came from their own moments of weakness. And something tells me that we are not our parents. I choose to be good."

Cameron nodded. "I choose to be good too."

Rose stepped up. "Good."

Ulla started crying. "So our parent won't be super mad at us? After all…"

Hayden stopped her. "Our parents aren't here right now."

"Ok then. I choose to be good." Ulla said. Everyone in the audience clapped as the four participated in a group hug. Hayden dropped the wand on the ground. Suddenly, the wand sparked and shot a long beam of light, shooting at the ceiling. As the ceiling broke, the four students began to feel an earthquake. As everyone in the auditorium collapsed to the ground, the ceiling shook and vibrated. Soon the whole structure cracked down and standing before them were their parents. But never like they had seen them before. Maleficent in a long flowing black robe, Jafar wearing his cobra staff and cloak, Cruella in a spotted fur coat, Evil Queen dressed in a skin tight black and blue robe, Queen of Hearts in a Red, Black, and White flowing gown, Ursula standing in her black tentacles and seashell top, Captain Hook wearing a red pirate's robe and brandishing his harp hook, and Hades in his gothic tunic, flames bursting rom hands and head.

All of the students, including Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos took a step back.

Maleficent raised her arms and shouted, "We're here!" AS the audience screamed and ran for cover, the villains started launching attacks on the school.

Maleficent flew through the building with her dragon wings, brandishing her staff high above her head. She would shoot a burst of fire from her staff then cackle.

Jafar shapeshifted into a giant snake, hissing at the ongoers, spitting flecks of poison into the ground constricting people in tight coils.

Cruella DeVil drove around in her motorcar, brandishing a whip. She would crack the whip then cackle just for good measure.

Evil Queen flew around on a broomstick launching apples at the guests.

Queen of Hearts launched pieces of furniture at the people running and screaming.

Ursula wrapped tentacles around others and shot them out towards the fields.

Captain Hook went around slicing anything he could find with his hook and pirate sword.

Hades lit a few pieces of woodwork on fire then snatched a whip and started chasing others down the halls. Yes, they were truly rotten to the core.

 **So…I gave you a cliff hanger! Thank you for all the reviews I have been receiving. I am so thrilled that this story has received so much attention. Thank you all!**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ok guys, so today school starts for me, and because of this, I will not be uploading daily anymore. The story will definitely be finished, most likely by the end of this week. Thank you for all the support this story has received. :)**


	14. Set it Off

**Hi guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy with the first week of school. I finally found time and wrote my final installment for the story. Thank you so much for the support this story has received. I will continue to write Descendants stories. Keep a look out for my newest ones. Thank you again. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. Bye!**

"Mom!" Mal shouted. Maleficent swiftly dissolved into her human form again.

She smirked, "What is it? Do you need to lecture me on love again?" She cackled with all the other villains, who had gathered around her.

Mal sighed. "Mother, you sent them on a mission," she gestured to the four, and continued, "the same mission we had. Why? Why do you have to get revenge? Have you ever just thought about writing a persuasive letter to the king? Or asking us to reason with him?"

Before Maleficent had time to respond, Mal continued. "No! It has to be world domination. You could never be satisfied with just living free in Auradon, with powers, but with good in your heart!"

Maleficent's face fell. "What King Adam did was not right."

Mal cut her off by saying, "No mom! What you did wasn't right. Sure, it hurts not to be invited to a christening when your friends were. But does that warrant a death curse? Couldn't you just have arrived and politely asked why you weren't invited?"

Maleficent said nothing. She didn't look angry, or sad. She just wore a blank expression, her eyes showing nothing but deep thought. Behind Maleficent were the other villains, wearing the same expressions.

Finally Ulla piped up. "You have never treated us with respect." Ursula looked down.

Cameron stepped in. "Or compassion." Captain Hook opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

Rose looked Queen of Hearts straight in the eye. "Or dare I say it, even love?" All of the villain's eyes widened.

Hayden stepped up. "The truth is, we're not evil. We learned that being good isn't so bad. Being a villain isn't good. You can't make someone happy by being a villain. You can't enjoy beauty when you're a villain. However said villains have more fun, was wrong. The only reason I wasn't happy here was because I was regretting what _you_ would make me do today and it was weighing me down. I chose to be good. So did Rose, Cameron, and Ulla. And Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. We all chose to be good. Why can't you see that that is what make us happy. Or do you even care?"

Everybody and anybody that was in that theatre just stood in shock, mouths gaping, eyes wide open. Including the villains.

Ulla looked at him. "Well said, son of Hades." Hayden smiled. Ingrid looked at him from the side.

Her eyes were welled up with tears. At first he thought she was going to cry because he had deceived her. But instead, she ran forward and hugged him, bursting into tears. She smiled through the runny lines on her cheeks. Hayden quickly warmed into the hug. Mal, Evie, Ulla, Rose, Jay, Cameron, and Carlos started applauding. Then the students. Then the parents. Then to everyone's surprise, the villains started too. Hades, Captain Hook, and Jafar all stood together, commenting on their sons. Maleficent, Grimhilde, Cruella, Ursula, and Queen of Hearts all smiled and blushed.

A happy ending could be in store for them.

Later that day, King Ben and Maleficent sat down and talked. King Ben agreed that as long as they put their magic to good use, and never caused trouble, that he would take down the barrier on the island, and build a bridge from there to Auradon. Maleficent signed a contract, and the pact was made. Maleficent went to tell the villains the good news. Ben started setting up for the party planned for the night. Lonnie, Jane, Chad, Audrey, and Doug set up the lighting. Ben and Mal cooked the meals and snacks in the kitchen. Evie sewed all of the outfits. Carlos and Jay hung up the decorations. When the students finally arrived, they were amazed at what the castle looked like.

Through the night, they danced furiously. Ulla and Toby waltzed. Rose and Andrew break-danced. Fiona and Sigmund jived to each other. Cameron and Amy jitterbugged. And in the center of it all was Hayden and Ingrid slow-dancing. Their happily ever after couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile the villains were having talks with their children's boyfriends and girlfriends.

Grimhilde laughed with Doug. Despite their families having such strong hatred against each other, the families seemed to make up pretty quickly.

Jafar sat down with Audrey. "So you're a princess?"

Audrey blushed. "Yes Mr. Jafar."

"How long have you been dating my son?" Jafar asked.

"About a year." Audrey said.

"And he hasn't proposed yet?" Jafar seemed worried.

Audrey giggled.

Cruella DeVil was walking with Jane. "So do you like dogs too?" Cruella asked.

Jane nodded. "Carlos and I love to play with Dude together."

Cruella smiled. "Oh that's so cute!"

Jane blushed. "Ms. DeVil!" she exclaimed.

Maleficent was talking to Ben. "So Ben, thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Ben smiled. "No problem, Maleficent."

Maleficent liked her lips. "So do you have any plans for a future queen?"

Ben looked at her. She wore a mischievous smile. She started to laugh. He did too.

Meanwhile, Hayden and Ingrid twirled each other. They were very happy. Hayden smiled. So did Ingrid. After the party was over, Ingrid and Hayden walked home, each other's arms locked. Ingrid looked over at Hayden. She paused. Hayden stopped too. Looking around to see if anyone was around on the road, Ingrid pressed her lips to Hayden's.

Hayden's eyes widened. But slowly, he relaxed into the kiss, and the two became one on the dark night. Suddenly, a ruffle of bushes split them apart. Looking over his shoulders, Hayden saw all his friends hiding in the bushes, holding their phones, looking embarrassed that they had been caught. He just smiled and walked home with Ingrid. The two were exhausted by the time they got home, and fell asleep in Hayden's bed together, peacefully spending the night together.


End file.
